theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cracking The Case
My 25th fanfiction. Feedback is Appreciated. Title credit goes to AnimationFan15. Lori Loud was preparing for her 1 year anniversary date with Bobby. -Can you believe it Leni?!-Lori asked happily.-A full year of me and my Boo Boo bear! -I'm totes happy for you!-Leni said.-How do you like this dress I made for my date tonight? -That's gorgeous!-Lori exclaimed.-I'm literally wearing that for my date with Bobby tonight. -No, I'm wearing this for my date tonight, there isn't anything else to wear.-Leni said. -Is your date to celebrate a year of dating?-Lori asked. -No.-Leni answered. Lori takes the dress from her. -Then your day isn't as important!-Lori said. Lori goes back to preparing, when Luna plays on her guitar loudly, irritating Lori. Lori goes into the room. -You need to keep it down!-Lori yelled. Lori plugs headphones into the amp, and places them on Luna's head. She turns it up to super max, and begins playing the guitar, making Luna scream. -Stop!-Luna yelled. Lori takes the earphones off. -I need to prepare, and your noise is a distraction!-Lori yelled. Lori hits the amp, and it breaks. -Yeah Luna!-Luan continued.-Lori has been dating for this moment her whole life! Lori groans. -She wants her one year anniversary to be the datest night of her life!-Luan said. Lori groans again. -It must've been date that she and Bobby fell in love!-Luan exclaimed. -Haha.-Lori joked.-You want to know what I think of your jokes? A ruckus is heard in Luna and Luan's room, Luan runs out covering her eyes. -And that's what I think of your jokes!-Lori finished. Lori walks back into her room, but a rogue ball from Lynn's pitching machine hits one of Lori's "special occasion" high heels, breaking the heel off. Lori goes in the room to confront Lynn. -Lynn, do you know what you just did with your pitching machine?-Lori asked. -No.-Lynn answered. -You broke my heel!-Lori answered.-This is to teach you not to break my stuff! Lori drops the broken piece into the machine, it goes haywire and starts pitching baseballs everywhere, eventually one hits Lynn in the eye. -Oww!-Lynn said trying not to cry. -Lori, what rhymes with twister?-Lucy asked. -Mister.-Lori answered. -I already have that.-Lucy said. -How about blister?-Lori suggested. -Already have it.-Lucy said. -How about annoying, irritating, pest goth sister!-Lori yelled. -I don't have that.-Lucy answered sadly. Lori left, but the twins fight and distract her. -She got mud in my makeup!-Lola yelled. -She got makeup in my mud!-Lana yelled. Lori picks both of them up, tosses them into their room and locks the door. -I'll let you out when you learn to get along!-Lori said. Lori tries to get back to her room, but Lisa sets off an explosion. -Perhaps a little too much acid.-Lisa commented. -No more chemicals under till you learn to use them responsibly!-Lori yelled taking the chemicals from Lisa. Suddenly Lori drops the test tubes out of their holders breaking them -No!-Lisa yelled.-I spent months trying to convince the government to give me those chemicals, they won't give me anymore! -Itty diaper!-Lily exclaimed to say her diaper was chafing. -Oh, is your diaper itchy?-Lori asked. Lily nods. -Well I don't have the time to deal with "itty diaper" right now!-Lori said. Lily sucks on a pacifier to avoid crying. Lori finally tries to make it back to her room, but Lincoln comes out of his room. Before he even opens his mouth Lori says. -Listen twerp, I don't feel like having you interfere too!-Lori yelled.-So don't ask for anything, don't talk to me for any reason, and keep me away from your stupid friend, and out for your stupid life! -I was just gonna say hi Lori.-Lincoln said walking back into his room. Lori finishes getting ready, and leaves for the date, all her siblings glare at her. While she's on the date, a menacing laugh, followed by a crack is heard in the loud house. Lori returns home and picks up her phone to see the front screen is completely shattered. -No!!-Lori screamed. All siblings heard Lori scream and run into the room. -WHO DID THIS?!-Lori asked. -Not me!-They all sans Luna (she went temporarily deaf after the earphone incident) answered, all sounding sincere. -What?!-Luna asked. -Don't lie about it, I won't be as mad at you if you tell the truth.-Lori said. -Yeah right, like you didn't get mad at me for breaking your heel.-Lynn commented with a black eye. All siblings leave and Lori is furious. -How could my own sibling do this to me?-Lori asked. Lori looks at the broken phone. -Don't worry, I won't rest till I find out who did this, and I will make sure they don't get away with it.-Lori said. Lori looks at each of her siblings, and unfortunately comes to an unhelpful realization. -All of them have a reason to do it!-Lori said.-And they all sounded sincere when they said they didn't do it. Unless! Lucy, you can never tell if she us sincere or not, with her monotone voice! She must be the culprit! Time to talk to that monotone phone murderer! In Lynn and Lucy's room. -Alright Lucy, I know it was you!-Lori yelled. -No it wasn't.-Lucy answered. -Then what were you doing while I was on my date?-Lori asked. -I was in the vents.-Lucy answered. -I saw her in the vents with the one eye I can see out of.-Lynn confirmed. -The vents lead into my room, I still think it was you!-Lori yelled. -That's absurd!-Lucy retorted. -Then tell me what you saw from the vents!-Lori commanded. -I don't have to tell you a thing.-Lucy commented. Lori picks up Lucy's Edwin bust. -You'll talk, or else Mr. Edwin here is going in the chimney with the rest of the firewood!-Lori said. -I'll talk!-Lucy said.-Please don't hurt Edwin! I was writing my poems when I saw Lola walk into the room, she was in there for about a minute, and walked out with a huge grin on her face! -Thanks, but I'm keeping Edwin!-Lori said. -That's one less suspect, one new lead.-Lori thought to herself.-Looks like Lola can't cover her tracks all the time. Lori bursts into Lola and Lana's room. -Lola, Lucy ratted you out, what were you doing in my room while I was on my date?!-Lori asked. -Fine, I heard Leni searching through the clothes in her closet, and I asked if she was going to play dress up, she yelled at me, she seemed really mad.-Lola explained.-She apologized afterwards but I could still see she was furious, she said we could play dress up later, so I left happy. -That's the best excuse you could come up with?-Lori commented.-You phone breaker! -It's the truth!-Lola pleaded. Lori takes Lola's teddy bear. -Give me him back, I'm telling the truth!-Lola said tears forming in her eyes.-Give him back to me! -No!-Lori said.-Lisa needs someone to test her death ray on, and it looks like it's Mister Sprinkles. Lola starts crying. -No!-Lola cried.-Talk to Leni, I promise I am not lying, she probably was so mad she broke your phone!-She continued crying.-Give me Mister Sprinkles! Please! -If it turns out you're lying to me, I'll burn Mister Sprinkles in the oven!-Lori said. Lori leaves the room. -It couldn't be Leni, could it?-Lori asked herself. Lori marches into her room to confront Leni. -How could you break my phone?!-Lori asked sounding angry and shocked. -I didn't, I was mad enough to but I didn't!-Leni said. -Then what happened?-Lori asked already sure she could cross Leni of her list of suspects. -I was mad because I needed to find another perfect outfit for my date, then Lola came in, and I had to yell at her because I was already irritated.-Leni started.-I felt bad and apologized, then I picked out a mediocre dress and left for the date. -Lies, if you left after me than how come you got home before me?-Lori asked. -When I made it to his house he said he got grounded, I told him that he was already on the ground, we laughed, and then he explained what it meant and I left.-Leni answered.-Other than that I was in the room the whole time you were on your date. -That's great information Loud, when did you leave home?-Lori asked.-And when did you get home. I left at 8:30 pm and got home at 9:00 pm, don't you think it's weird they skip 861-899?-Leni asked. -No.-Lori answered.-Thanks Leni. -Anytime.-Leni answered. -Now I'm out of leads, I'll just go on to, Lisa!-Lori thought. Lori storms into Lisa's room. -What were you you doing when I was on the date?!-Lori asked.-Don't lie to me! -I don't lie, it wastes too much brainpower.-Lisa commented.-I was testing my levitation ray. -Ok, and did you see anyone else?-Lori asked. -No.-Lisa answered. Just then Lily walks by and knocks stuff over. -What about her?!-Lori asked. -Lori, I thought you were smart enough to realize that an infant couldn't possibly shatter a screen that badly.-Lisa commented. -I guess you're right, I'll leave now. Lori leaves and walks into Lincoln. -Hey Lori!-Lincoln greeted. -Don't "Hey Lori" me!-Lori yelled.-You phone breaker! -I didn't break your phone!-Lincoln retorted.-I was in the garage with Lana the whole time you were gone! You can ask her! -Fine, you are off the hook, for now.-Lori said.-I'm gonna go see Lana. In the garage. -Lana, while I was on my date, were you in here with Lincoln?-Lori asked. -Yeah.-Lana answered. -Well it wasn't her either.-Lori thought. -Did you see anything suspicious?-Lori asked. -So what if I did, I'm not a snitch.-Lana answered. -Would you snitch if it meant your frog got to live another day?-Lori asked. Hops was sleeping in the middle of where the garage door shut. Lori begins closing the garage door. -It's time you learned about dissection!-Lori commented. -Stop!-Lana pleaded as she started to cry. -Not until you give me what I want, knowledge!-Lori yelled. -Ok!-Lana yelled sobbing.-(Incredibly fast) LUANCAMEINTOTHEGARAGEANDGOTAHAMMERNOWPLEASEDON'TKILLHOPS! Lori presses a switch and the garage door lifts back up. -What was that?-Lori asked. -Luan came into the garage and got a hammer now please don't kill Hops.-Lana repeated sobbing. -That's all.-Lori answered.-Time to go see this joker! In Luna and Luan's room. Lori bursts into the room. -Luan, what we're you doing with the hammer?!-Lori asked.-Besides breaking my phone! -It wasn't me!-Luan started.-I took the hammer for my latest prank, the pie cannon! Watch! Luan shows Lori how the pie cannon works, and it does involve the hammer -Rad!-Luna yelled.-I can hear again! -Great.-Lori replied.-What were you doing from 8:30 to 9 p.m.?-Lori asked. -I was playing music on the radio in hopes my hearing would return.-Luna answered. -It's the truth, she only left once to go to the restroom.-Luan confirmed. -Hey, I left my radio in the bathroom and it's missing now, do you know who has it?-Luna asked. -No, but I know who did it now!-Lori exclaimed. In Lynn and Lucy's room. -Alright Lynn, admit it, you did it!-Lori yelled. -Did not, I was in here tossing around a baseball to relive the pain, speaking of which, have you seen my lucky baseball, it's been missing for awhile.-Lynn testified. -She's telling the truth, she only left to get an ice pack from downstairs.-Lucy said. -That's believable.-Lori commented. Lori leaves the room and in a fit of rage yells. -You're all literally just a bunch of liars!-Lori yelled.-Ugh! Lori storms into her room, picks up the phone, and realizes two things. -Hey, it still works!-Lori exclaimed.- And I was using the video camera before the date, if I didn't stop the recording, that means I can figure out who's guilty! Lori starts playing the tape. Awhile into the tape she hears the discussion between Lola and Leni, later she hears Leni leave for the date. -I'm 40 minutes into this, when do they mess with my phone?!-Lori asked. Suddenly the door opening can be heard on the tape, but the phone can't see anyone. -Drat, it's only audio!-Lori said.-Remind me to quit using the front camera! Then we hear Luna's radio begin playing, and a voice say "So they don't hear what what's happening." Then, the phone is lifted up, and Lynn's missing lucky baseball is placed on the table, directly under the phone. Then the menacing laugh is heard, and the phone is dropped onto the baseball, shattering the screen. The voice says "That must be Leni!" and the door is closed just before Leni walks in. -Dang it, I can't tell who was talking, I don't recognize the voice!-Lori said frustrated. Lori comes to another realization. -Lincoln has that Ace Savvy: Super Detective fingerprint kit!-Lori exclaimed. Lori runs to Lincoln's room and takes the kit when she does the test she can't see any prints. -Don't worry, I'll still bust you liar!-Lori yelled.-Whoever you are! Lori finally goes to bed, and the next morning finds a note from the culprit that reads "Your behavior last night shows what happened last night didn't mean anything to you. Your phone still works, tonight that mistake won't be made." -Oh my gosh, Whoever did this is right!-Lori noticed.-I've been treating my family horribly, I deserved what happened last night, I need to make things right! Lori calls her siblings into her room. -Look, I'm really really sorry about what happened last night, I was a huge jerk to you when most of you did nothing wrong, and those of you who did had every reason to.-Lori started.-I don't deserve to be forgiven, and whoever the culprit is, I wouldn't blame you if you finished my phone off tonight. Lori leaves the house while all siblings look on confused. When she returns home she is greeted by Leni, Luan, and Lincoln. -We forgive you!-They all said in unison. -You do?!-Lori said shocked. -Yes!-They answered.-In fact, we have a plan to catch the people who messed with your phone! -Well let's hear it!-Lori said. We're going to do what the criminal did to break the phone!-They answered. That night when everyone is in bed, the door to Lori's room is opened and three figures come in they approach the desk where the phone was. Suddenly, Luna's missing radio goes off, fearing what will happen if they're caught they make a break from the room. But a couple of Lynn's baseballs are on the floor now, and they slip on them and fall on the floor, suddenly they are lifted up off the ground, but nobody is touching them. -Gotcha!-Lori said as she turned on the light to reveal the culprits who were caught in a net trap, much to her shock it's Lisa, Lynn, and Luna. -We're sorry!-They said.-We were touched by your apology, so we decided not to finish the phone off, we came in here to leave another note, an apology accepted note! -That time I was "in the restroom" I was actually in here!-Luna said. -And I was in here when Lucy thought I was getting an ice pack.-Lynn said. Lori releases them from the net trap. -Why did you lie to me?-Lori asked. -We lied because we didn't want to face you while you were still furious!-Luna and Lynn answered. -I didn't lie, I told you I was testing my levitation ray, the test subject was your phone.-Lisa answered. -So that's why there was no prints!-Lori noted.-But why did you do it?! -You broke my stuff!-Luna and Lynn answered. -And you ruined the chemicals I worked so hard to obtain!-Lisa said. -You also hurt us!-Luna and Lynn said pointing to their ears and eye respectively. All the other siblings were now awake now enter the room. -Do you forgive us?-The three girls asked. -Of course.-Lori said and pulled them into a hug. -Aww!-The others commented before joining the group hug. THE END. FUN FACT(S) * I was debating whether or not to include Luna, but I thought her amp being destroyed, and the thought of never being able to listen to music again would be reason enough for her to do that. * This is the opposite of Sister Suspects, in that story, 3 are innocent, 7 are guilty, here, 7 are innocent, 3 are guilty. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lori Loud